The present invention relates to a steering column assembly.
Telescoping steering column assemblies permit linear movement between movable components and stationary components of the steering column assembly. Complex geometries and additional components of the steering column assembly aid in meeting difficult vehicle packaging requirements and providing a substantially clearance free fit between the movable components and the stationary components of the steering column assembly. The additional components may include a de-lashing mechanism, a series of springs and wedges, or the like.